


hit me with your sweet love(steal me with a kiss)

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [16]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, Spanking, bc what else would I write while procrastinating, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Vanessa always knows how to let Brooke get out her frustrations.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: one shots and drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	hit me with your sweet love(steal me with a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> from a prompt on tumblr where someone had requested more daddy!v :)

When Brooke was younger, her mother told her that no matter what she was feeling, she never should’ve acted out. And she learned that the hard way when she was 5 and had a temper tantrum in the grocery store. Her mother didn’t even finish shopping before yanking her out by her wrist and sending her off to her room as a punishment as soon as they got home. Ever since then, Brooke had been the picture-perfect girl, never acting out and never putting up a fight for anything. 

Until she met Vanessa. Vanessa seemed to just  _ get _ her. She could always tell when Brooke was in a mood and needed something to get her frustrations out. And she let her have a safe space do so.

Today was no different. When Vanessa got home, she noticed Brooke’s absence immediately. Usually, when she came home from work, Brooke would be waiting for her on the couch. And yet, the couch was empty, except for one of the cats curled up on the armrest. 

“Brooke?” She calls out, with no such luck. 

Vanessa kicks off her shoes and pads down the hallway, where she could see the soft trickling of light coming from underneath the office door. 

“Babe?” Vanessa says, gently opening the door and peeking her head inside. The sight before her was something she’d seen countless times. Brooke paced the room, back and forth, her bottom lip in between her teeth and her eyes focused, so focused even that she doesn’t even register Vanessa’s presence in the room. She doesn’t notice Vanessa’s presence until there are firm hands on her hips and lips at the nape of her neck.

The touch throws Brooke off her focus as she whips around, coming face to face with Vanessa and her knowing smirk.

“What’cha up to? Or should I say what’s stressing you out?” 

“Not stressed, just writing a lesson plan for the kids,” Brooke says, embarrassed that she’d been caught.

“Well, usually lesson plans don’t have you pacing the office like a lunatic.”

Brooke's cheeks grow warm. “Well, I-um-we’re just trying something new and I just don’t- I don’t wanna mess it up.”

"I'm sure you won't, babe! You're a great teacher."

Brooke bites her lip, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know about that, Ness."

Vanessa hums and raises an eyebrow, an idea popping into her head. “Do you want to play, baby? Maybe get some of that anxiety out with daddy?”

Watching Brooke fall was something Vanessa would never fail to find bewitching. Brooke could command the attention of 25 kindergarteners all at once and yet Vanessa could command Brooke’s unwavering attention just as easily with just one sentence. Every time she fell it was something different, sometimes she’d be soft and sweet, ready and willing to do anything Vanessa had asked of her, sometimes she’d be giggly and cute, twirling a strand of hair around her finger while she batted her eyes flirtatiously, and sometimes she’d get a mischievous glint in her eye that told Vanessa she’d need to reel Brooke in, let her act out a bit before putting her in her place. It seemed like today was one of those days as Brooke looked at her through narrowed eyes.

Vanessa nodded her head, sizing up Brooke’s game. “I see how it’s gonna be, sweetheart.”

Brooke giggles devilishly and presses a quick kiss to Vanessa’s cheek before scampering out of the room, Vanessa following close behind. 

Brooke leads Vanessa to the bedroom and throws herself on the bed, pulling Vanessa along with her. Her hands grip and grab at Vanessa’s clothes, attempting to pull them away from her girlfriend’s body. Until Vanessa grabs her wrists and holds them down, Brooke fighting against her grip.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, baby girl? What are daddy’s rules for you?”

Brooke giggles and rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

Vanessa’s eyes turn hard and her fingers tighten around Brooke’s wrists.

“What did you just say to me?”

Vanessa’s words give Brooke two options. One, she could apologize and let Vanessa pamper and spoil her. Or she could repeat herself, this time louder and surer of herself, and let Vanessa punish her in any way she wanted. Brooke mulls over the decisions in her head and decides to go with her gut.

She smiles sweetly, feigning innocence. “I said,  _ shut up _ , daddy.”

Vanessa clicks her tongue in disapproval. “You know, I gave you the chance not to be a brat and you still decided to go that route. I’m gonna give you one more chance to make it up to me. So, are you going to behave for me like the good girl I know you are or are you going to make daddy have to punish you?” 

Vanessa moves her hands up Brooke’s arms, gripping her right below her elbows, making the blonde squirm defiantly.

“What if I don’t wanna be good?” 

“Then we gonna have a problem then, won’t we?”

Before Brooke even can think of something to say, Vanessa flips their positions, pushing Brooke over the edge of the bed, one hand holding her wrists behind her back.

Brooke lets out a quiet whimper, making Vanessa snicker. 

“Aww, look who doesn’t have much to say now. I think you need a nice spanking to get all that frustration out. What do you say, baby girl? Want daddy to make that pretty little ass all nice and red?”

Brooke mumbles something unintelligible. Vanessa grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her head always from the mattress.

“What did you say, angel? It would really suck if I misunderstood you, wouldn’t it? Now tell me, you think you could handle a nice hard spanking for putting me through all this trouble to make you behave?”

“Yes, daddy,” Brooke says, her voice thick with anticipation.

Vanessa loosens the grip on Brooke’s hair and lets her lay her head back down. “There’s my good girl. I’m gonna give you fifteen spanks and I want you to thank me after each one, do you understand?”

Brooke nods her head the best she can with her face pushed into the mattress.

“Brooke,” Vanessa warns, “use your words.”

“Yes, daddy, I understand.”

Vanessa smiles, gently petting down Brooke’s back. “Good girl,” she praises, “do you want my hand or the paddle?”

“Your hand, daddy, please.”

“Aw, look who’s finally learned to use her manners. I want you over my knee, baby. Stand up and undress for me, leave your panties on though.”

Brooke bounces up, hurrying in stripping herself of all her clothes beside the pale blue panties she has on. Vanessa keeps all her clothes on, for now, making Brooke feel that much more vulnerable. 

“Look at you,” Vanessa muses, “you’re the prettiest little thing I ever saw. Come here, kitten, come lay in daddy’s lap.”

Brooke happily obeys, crawling over Vanessa’s lap, wiggling her ass in the process. Vanessa trails a finger down her bare back, relishing in the way Brooke shivers at her touch.

“Do you remember your safe words?”

Brooke nods. “Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is stop.”

“What’s your color now, baby girl?”

“Green, daddy,” Brooke answers.

“Good girl, so pretty,” Vanessa whispers, kneading the flesh on her ass before landing a warm-up spank on the smooth skin.

Brooke draws in a breath. “One, thank you, daddy.”

“Good girl,” Vanessa praises, raising her hand and bringing it down, this time harder.

“Two! Thank you, daddy!”

Vanessa spanks her again and again, raising her hand and releasing a flurry of spanks on Brooke’s ass, each one a little harder than the last. By the time Vanessa finishes the fifteenth spank, tears roll down Brooke’s cheeks and her words are nearly incoherent babbles.

“Shh, baby, shh,” Vanessa coos, her hand rubbing soothing circles over the red skin on Brooke’s bottom, “I’m so proud of you, daddy’s so proud of you, baby. You took that so well. Let’s get you up so I can give you a nice reward because you were so good for me.”

Vanessa helps Brooke stand up from her lap and lays her down on the bed, Vanessa following suit, wrapping the blonde in her arms.

“What kind of reward are you thinking, princess? Maybe I could eat that sweet little pussy of yours?”

Brooke stays quiet, though Vanessa takes note of the way her eyes sparkle with excitement, her baby girl as sweet and shy as ever when it came to asking for what she wanted.

“Is that something you’d like, sweetheart?”

Brooke blushes deep red as she nods her head. “Yes, please, daddy.”

“Such an angel for me. Thank you for speaking up, daddy’s so  _ so _ proud of you.”

Vanessa kisses down Brooke’s body, one of her favorite things being how responsive to touch she is. Every searing kiss makes Brooke squirm and beg a little more. By the time Vanessa gets in between Brooke’s legs, the blonde is whimpering and twitching with anticipation.

“Oh my goodness! Brookie, you’re soaked. Did gettin’ a spanking turn you on, baby?”

Brooke ignores the question, instead, she pushes herself closer to Vanessa, earning her a firm bite on the inner thigh. 

“You’ve been so good all night, don’t make me make you go to bed untouched. Daddy wants to spoil her princess, so behave.”

“Yes, daddy,” she replies softly.

“Good girl. Now lay back and let me spoil you, just remember your rules.”

“Okay, daddy.”

Brooke doesn’t even finish her reply before Vanessa moves Brooke’s soaked panties to the side and licks a fat stripe up the center of her cunt. 

“You taste so good, sweetie,” Vanessa rasps, her words making Brooke’s pussy throb with need.

Vanessa dives back down, her tongue lapping at Brooke’s cunt expertly. 

“ _ Fuck, daddy,”  _ Brooke moans brokenly as Vanessa’s tongue hones in on her clit, giving it firm licks. Brooke’s body goes rigid and her hands grip the sheets like they do every time she’s close. As if on cue, Vanessa sucks Brooke’s clit into her mouth. If Brooke hadn’t known any better she would’ve come right then and there, but she did know better. She knew that if she came without permission, the punishment wouldn’t be worth the prize.

Brooke can’t help it as she gets close but to beg, pleading for mercy. Her words string together and if Vanessa hadn’t been so used to the sound she wouldn’t have been able to understand her.

“ _ Please daddy! Need to come so bad, please, please!” _

If Vanessa had been in a meaner mood she could’ve held out, could’ve made Brooke wait until she couldn’t hold it in any longer. But alas, she was feeling nice, after all, Brooke  _ had  _ taken her punishment so so well. 

“Go ahead, baby. Come for daddy.”

As soon as Brooke gets the green light she lets go, arching her body clear off the bed and coming with a loud yelp. Vanessa licks her through it, sitting up and wiping her chin with the back of her hand when Brooke’s body relaxes. 

Years with Brooke taught Vanessa that after a scene she had to work fast to get through their aftercare scene before Brooke fell into a deep, sated sleep. She quickly guides Brooke onto her tummy and rubs a sweet-smelling lotion onto the reddened skin of her ass. Then she peels the wet panties away from her body, helping her dress in something warm and soft before laying her down in bed, and tucking her under her weighted blanket. Once Brooke is dressed and cozy underneath her monstrosity of a blanket, Vanessa gets herself ready for bed then curls up around her, holding her slowly slipping baby close to her chest.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“ “M good, sleepy," she mumbles.

Vanessa brushes stray hairs from Brooke’s face and kisses her forehead. “Sleep, baby girl.”

Her words go unheard, as Brooke is already snoozing away, her breathing evening out as she nuzzles against Vanessa.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
